


A shift in pride

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Lion pride au, Lions, Multi, Pride Dynamics, Shifter AU, Sweet, Wyatt Family, ears/tail troupe, main roster debut, mixed up timeline, planning, semi fluff, the Authority - Freeform, the shield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: The wwe have recently expanded their brand to include non-typical shifters (non-wolves) and their first newest addition to move up the ranks is none other then a pride of lions, the shield





	A shift in pride

**Author's Note:**

> In this you shift back looking the same as before you shifted for convience reasons, this is due to a special fabric made years ago 
> 
> This timelines really wacky okay

It had been three months since your group had signed with wwe when they changed their policy a little over four months ago but already your team was moving up the ranks and tonight, tonight would be your debut on raw. Arriving at the arena was a little nerve wracking but you had your pride with you, a team you would always be grateful for 

Heading through the halls was what really made it all sink in, with Dean bouncing happily beside you and the looks of the wolves you pass. Your really here but not just that, no your making history because tonight you would be the first non-wolf shifters to fight on the main roster 

You hadn't been paying attention and much like Dean bumped into the back of Roman when he suddenly stopped, forever grateful for your prides synchronisation when you all manage to grab one another, preventing a fall. Still a tangle of safe limbs your attentions drawn when an intern speaks to you

"You must be the shield" he says taking in your ears and tails. Roman barely gets in a nod before the smaller wolf turns on his heel, tail flicking in a way you'd interpret as annoyance "follow me" is all he says before he walks off. With a shared look there's not much else you can do but follow him though thankfully the rude reception hasn't seemed to crush Deans excitement if his bouncing feet or flicking tail are anything to go by 

However when the intern stops and announces "this is your dressing room" before turning to you and saying "follow me" all of that changes. The reaction is immediate, between the fall of Deans smile, the 'what' from Seth, Romans hiss, your own head tilt of confusion and the three suddenly protectively surrounding you, it's obvious what he said isn't a welcome thing. It takes a moment in which the wolf you would assume as a beta takes a step back for you to completely compose yourself 

"I always..." You start then cough slightly "i mean" you sigh before looking to Seth for help. "We always share a dressing room and everything else" it's not the response you expected but since it was yelled by Dean who's clinging to you like a child it'll have to do. The wolf frowns and looks like he's going to argue before he thinks better of it, instead sighing 

A kurt nod "I'll inform management" he says before walking away as if your group is to much of an annoyance to deal with. A few moments pass before your unable to help it and you start giggling which sets off a train reaction of light laughter as your finally released from the ball of protection 

Seths the first one to compose himself much to nobody's surprise while Deans still laughing "did you see his face" as Seth ushers you and all your collective stuff inside of the room your team was given 

It's cozy but it brings a smile to your face as Seth does his typical mothering, setting up things from the bags. "It's bigger then what we had a nxt" you nod in agreeance to Romans comment, you could all certainly move around unlike your shared room at nxt where it could be just a bit to cozy at times

A knock to the door sees Dean racing across the room in pure enthusiasm to answer the door. It makes Roman shake his head while you chuckle "hopefully he'll burn off that extra energy in the ring" you hear Seth mutter. "Not likely" you say truthfully, an amused smile on your lips at the way Seths fluffy tail swishes 

"I'm a being of pure energy" Dean announces as he jumps over the couch landing between you and Roman. "Who was at the door" you ask curiously while Dean shrugs, making you scoff as Roman holds back a laugh 

"I'll get it" you announce when another knock sounds, hoping to avoid a fight between Seth and Dean over manners you leap up from the couch to get the door 

You tilt your head at the slightly angered expressions of two wolves who seem surprised to see you. "May I help you gentlemen" you ask after a long period of time, which sees another two wolves who seem to know the two heading down the hall

"She wasn't there management.." The voice trails off what he was saying when met with your studying gaze. "Your looking for me" you inquire much to the complete attention of your pride mates within the room

The wolf who had knocked on the door seems to notice the impatient flicks of your tail first "yes we were looking to welcome you and offer to show your pack around, maybe catering first, I'm sure your hungry" the offer seems genuine but you know these guys, they're all heels from what you remember so there's gotta be a catch. "Pride" you state after a second much to his confusion "what" "we're a pride not a pack" you correct and after a nod from him hold the door open. "We're just finishing our set up" you explain then move from the door as they enter 

"I think you mean I am" Seth counters to your grin "you know you don't want our help" "of course not I can get it done quicker and without any disasters" he pauses to throw a look back at Dean before going back to arranging the last few things "without your help" 

When you reach the couch you grab onto Deans outstretched hands holding your ground when he tries to pull you in "we have to get up" you state and when he goes to shake his head you sigh "fine we'll just leave you here while we go eat." Dean gets up so fast you end up crashing into the couch face first and from the grumbling behind you Dean ended up crashing into Seth

You lay back and laugh just as Roman sticks out his hand "I'm Roman" he states, after shaking hands with a man who introduces himself as Rusev. "That's Dean, don't mind him he means well and the one about to kill him is Seth" Roman says as he points in the direction of Dean and Seth. "Randy orton" a guy you already don't like steps forward to say, your thankful you don't hold his eyes long as Dean grabs you. While your used as a barrier between the two 'big show' introduces himself and Roman introduces you, just leaving the flashy guy to say his name as you calm Seth down 

"The miz" you repeat in confusion, that's a strange name for sure. The distraction is what Seth needs and before you know it the two are wrestling on the couch while you lean back against the counter top like table, something you would assume would be for applying make up given the mirror set up

Roman sighs disapprovingly but you grin much to his look of amusement mixed dread, though nothing he says can change your mind. Jumping into the fray on the couch your able to catch both men by the backs of the neck giving you the leverage you need to pull them apart

Pushing Seth towards Roman you brush a hand behind Deans fluffy ears after smoothing down his hair a little. "Firstly save some of that energy for our opponents tonight" you continue before Dean can counter you with 'endless energy' talk "and secondly I thought you wanted to eat." Dean falls silent and you release him, if there's one thing that can get him back under control or focused it's the promise of food

A glance at Roman shows his calmed Seth down and when you meet his eyes he grins sheepishly "you should know me better then that, I know when to cause more trouble and when to help" you tsk the half look of dread he had given you as the four of you file out of the room after the four wolves. Once outside you smile brightly just to prove your not really scolding him and Roman grabs you tickling your sides in retaliation

You giggle hysterically as Roman unmercifully forces giggles past your lips "Dean, Seth, help" you gasp between giggling fits as your squirming isn't helping at all. Seth shakes his head and you force a half glare as Dean jumps beside him laughing along with you. It's a cough that stills Romans movements and allows you to push him away. You stumble slightly still giggling uncontrollably but gasping for much needed air as you bump into someone 

Usually your all politeness despite your overly affectionate public displays with your pride, right now though you can barely look up through your giggles let alone apologise. When alls silent though and your breathing evens out you manage to look up from the chest your half leaning on, what you see shocks you 

"Kane" your voice is barley a whisper beneath his sudden grin but it seems it's enough to knock the sense back into your pride as suddenly your in the ball of protection again, only this threat is serious. Or so you thought, at least until Randy speaks "showing up late and scaring the new team, what would hunter say" there's a very real note of threat behind the jest of his voice but you don't point it out 

Kane's still grinning and his teeth remind you of an ancient tale about a little girl with her red cloak who got swallowed by a wolf

It's Deans stomach that breaks the tense silence and changes the atmosphere to a lighter one. "I believe we're headed to catering" Seth prompts clearly hoping to move past what just happened despite none of your pride having moved from the protective position 

"Stop smiling, it's creepy" it's the miz who finally says that to Kane as Rusev and big show take it upon themselves to begin guiding your group towards catering. It's enough to make your boys relax, though not enough that they don't box you in on the walk there

You smell it before you see it and your sure Dean does to, if his drool is anything to go by. "Dean, mouth" you and Seth whisper at the same time making it much louder then intended, though it does stop Dean from drooling all over himself 

It takes rounding two more corridors before you finally reach the catering area but when you do, it's bustling

Most of the roster seems to be here, all cramped into what should be a spacious room but now less so with so many wolves. You knew they were mostly social creatures but this is ridiculous and definitely abnormal 

Your suspicions are confirmed the second your pride enters the room as it all goes silent and they all just seem to stare. Nerves get the better of you and you take a step back further hiding behind your pride mates as you cling to Deans arm. He had fallen still and you know he shares the dreadful feeling of feeling like a circus attraction with everyone looking at you 

A strong hand falls on both Deans and your shoulder, a soft squeeze you suppose is in comfort from Kane the monster whos hand this is. Despite knowing that though, perhaps because of who he is both you and Dean are able to relax a little even under the crowds gaze 

It's a few minutes after you've been herded to a free table, Randy and big show scaring off the lingerers with threats, Kanes glare threatening to break anyone coming near despite if they have questions and Rusev bringing things back to some normalcy 

Deans gone off to get food to eat like everyone else while Roman seems to consider it "you can" you say after a few moments of intense silence "it's at least five hours till the show and our first appearance" Seth backs you up which seems to be enough for Roman who smiles before jumping up to join Dean 

"Your not going to eat anything" Randy enquires, taking a casual seat next to you that you can't help shifting slightly away from "we can't" Seth answers for you. "Can't" Rusev presses and you sigh "we eat after we fight, it's personal preference aswell as strategy" you make your answer abrasive and vague hoping they won't pry further. Of course orton tries to but the return of Roman and Dean who thankfully puts himself between you and Randy is a welcome distraction 

Though your table gets a little crowded when your opponents for the night, the wyatts decided to stop by

"So this is the famed shield" Bray speaks with a soft tone you don't expect as he holds out a hand for yours. You hesitate only a moment before placing your hand in his, he draws in a breath no doubt scenting you, then brings your hand to his lips under the eyes of his own pack

Once your hand is released you draw it back while studying his soft smile "it's Bray right" he nods "yes my dear." "Luke" you point to the one on his right "his most loyal, second in command" a nod in acknowledgement before you turn to the white sheep "Erick, a wolf in literal sheeps clothing" he just stares as your eyes draw to the final member behind Bray himself. His huge, towering over Bray with a black sheeps mask on, he tilts his head as if intrigued "I'm not sure I know to much about you mr black sheep but your Braun, the muscle so far." 

"You sure have done your research on us haven't you my dear" you shrug "Seths been playing your fights the last week, id say it wasn't to bad for only paying attention to a few" 

It's only now you hear deans giggles of 'wolf in sheeps clothing' but it makes you smile all the same. It's silent for a moment but then Bray smiles as if amused "we'll see my dear, we'll see" it's a little eerie but you don't let him effect you as he walks away, after all the wyatts are mostly mind games. You know at least that much from their tapes, going through it in your head something else draws your attention 

It's a feeling you can no longer ignore so you turn your head a little to see the divas gathered a few tables over all glaring. Not one to be intimidated you send a glare right back making the lot of them turn their heads 

It makes you sigh, honestly you weren't expecting to make friends but to be so shunned within seconds hurts a little

Leaning against Dean you close your eyes "I left my iPod in the room" you grumble with realisation making an undignified whine when Dean jumps up to get more food and your left half folded on the table. Seth glances back "I could get it" "I don't think so" Roman immediately shuts him down "you'll get distracted with cleaning" Seth can't even retort cause he knows Romans right

With the table silent again you watch as Dean picks through the vary of food searching for what he wants. You find mild amusement in the expressions Deans making while he picks through things and it helps you tune out everything else 

Unfamiliar footfalls make you sit up and when you do you come face to face with a smiling triple h. He extends his hand towards Roman first then Seth, sends a nod to Dean before a kiss to the back of your hand. It's all very kurt and formal letting you know he's not just here to talk to you "I'm glad to see your settling in well" he says sounding pleased "and I look forward to what in sure will be a brilliant match later." You offer a nod in response "we'll kick their butts" Dean chimes in from behind making Hunter nod "good, I look forward to your victory" with that said he turns towards Randy "I need to talk to you"

By the time Dean takes his place next to you again all four of your former escorts have departed with Hunter and it allows you a moment to breath. This entire thing has already been so overwhelming and you know it's only going to become more so 

Snuggling close to Dean you nuzzle into his arm waiting for him to finish so you can return to your dressing room 

This time a female voice interrupts your plans and it surprised you when her voice isn't laced with malice "I'm Paige and I love what you did just then." You glance up out of pure intrigue but as soon as your eyes fall on her, you understand 

She too is shunned by the female division "thanks" you offer her a smile back as you accept her outstretched hand, your eyes drifting to the divas table. Paige laughs lightly in amusement when they immediately turn away when your eyes drift towards their table and you find you like the sound of her laugh. Maybe you could have a friend after all, if paige was that friend you know not only would being around here be a lot of fun but that you'd have support for the few female matches you may have 

You exchange numbers with Paige without any regrets before heading back to the dressing room with your pride just in time for the start of raw 

Dean sits on the couch, flicking on your TV while Seth tidies up the mess that was made earlier. It draws your collective attention when triple h is the one to stand in the ring and start the show 

It's a strange occurrence indeed but you don't dwell on it when a knock on your door ends up being make up. It takes way to long for the four of you to get rid of them after insisting for the fifty-ith time that you don't require 'even a dash of mascara' or 'a drop of eyeshadow' from them. Thinking about it it's actually a little insulting not just annoying how persistent they were being, though their reaction to seeing Dean, messy hair and all was rather funny 

The third match of the night finishes up and it cuts to a promo from a current feud your not really paying attention to as you check yourself over in the mirror. When satisfied you turn and smile feeling the giddy excitement swell up inside of you as you prepare to have your first match, there's just two more traditions to go 

Turning you zip up Deans vest while Roman does up yours, a key tradition since the very beginning though your not sure how it really became one. When Seth was finished pulling up Romans and Deans done Seths the four of you leave the room with time to spare for your first appearance of the night 

You don't have to wait long for the fourth match to end or for the wyatt family to go out to the ring for their scheduled promo. Before they can begin talking about their special guest opponents for later you make your surprise attack 

It's easy to take the ring from them, even easier to hold it when an upset Bray holds back his followers. Giggling you pick up the mic that he dropped "Bray, you talk about family but you don't understand what it means" with your tail flicking the crowd seems to cheer even louder in time to it's sways. "We are the shield, a pride, a family, we move in synch and take out those that do injustice." "We protect and we punish, believe in our message, believe in us, believe in the shield." 

He watches with an odd smirk on his face as the four of you leave the ring before he retrieves the mic "a shield for injustice.... I look forward to making you run little sheep" he whispers into the mic. A flash of light would usually see him gone but now you stand in the way, a soft smile on your face "oh Bray, did you forget that cats can see in the dark." Another flash of light and it's you who disappears before the wyatts can react, leaving you both to wait for tonight's final match 

Instead of going back to your dressing room it results in the four of you lounging around on some boxes in the hallway 

With your head in Seths lap and Dean laying over your lower back it feels right, just like a pride always should. It feels even better when Roman finally sits down and after a moment moves your feet from behind him to onto his lap. With all of you touching, your connected like a true pride and it's a perfect paradise to your heart 

It's probably only been ten minutes in your own little heaven when you feel Roman go from relaxed to tense

Footsteps coming down the hall switch him back to protect mode and you feel his muscles coil beneath you prepared to spring him into an attack. Of course that threat doesn't turn out to be what you thought it would be though in your opinion pushy backstage reporters who want a tell all promo are just as bad as a wyatt family attack

You hear Dean groan in annoyance as she prys for answers, perhaps their worse at least the wyatts are entertaining. Roman doesn't even bother to stand up to shoo them away "believe in the shield" "that's all you need to know" Seth finishes for him effectively dismissing the two

After a short moment she huffs and walks away followed closely by her camera guy 

The next faces to appear once you've settled are familiar, Hunter followed closely by the three from before, Rusev currently in a match thus missing. "Don't get up" he says quickly when Roman goes to move, he waits till he settles back and nods to continue speaking "good work out there, I certainly wasn't expecting that but let me be the first to say I'm impressed" "thanks" Deans quick to chime in and you sigh, shaking your head lightly against Seths thigh 

Dean was always so loud and eagerly excited much like a little kid, however you had a feeling this wouldn't win any points with Hunter more likely then not it would just annoy him. Not that you really cared what the alpha thought but still you weren't stupid enough to want to be on his bad side especially right away 

Though given the way Randy stared as you turned your head, tail flicking lazily behind you, your pretty sure a fight with their pack will be unavoidable

"Well you best be going, you have a match to win" Hunter says grinning almost as if he's proud "I'll be watching closely so prove me right" with those words he walks off down the hall his pack following after only a moment 

Roman stands with a slightly worried look as Dean helps you to your feet "he's trouble" he states your collective thoughts. Releasing a breath you nod "yeah but we can't worry about them right now, we have the wyatts to deal with" a collective nod sets aside all other problems for now 

You end up making it to the hallway in time to hear the end of Rusev's match, given Dolphs music it seems he lost. You don't allow your mind to stray further then that as your boys wet their hair and the announcer sets up for your upcoming match 

When the wyatts music hits you prepare for the final tradition, a good luck kiss which is the easiest and best tradition to do. To your pride though this exchange of kisses is so much more then a tradition, it's one of the many things that binds you together as one. Soft kisses while being gathered beside Seth in a big warm safe loving hug, Romans and Deans arms wrapped around you is something you'll never get tired of but eventually you have to pull away as the music stops 

The familiar "Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta" of your boys is heard before your own whisper of 'shield' then your music hits and the crowd cheers

The commentators hype up your entrance but nothing could prepare anyone for the explosion that followed when you stepped out into the crowd. With Dean and Seth in front of you, you and Roman fall into step right behind them as fans reach out to touch you as your pride passes

You can't hear anything over the excited roar of the crowd and while Deans buzzing with the energy of it an overwhelming bunch of nerves hits you. To ground yourself you grab Romans hand and allow his closeness and whispered comfort to soothe you 

His right we've made it but still it's no different, this cheering crowd is just a bit bigger and your opponent is just another obstacle to defeat and overcome 

Your eyes flick to Bray and his pack who have claimed the centre ring, expression an unreadable mix of emotions. You can only decipher surprise, intrigue and worrying realisation by the time Roman let's your hand go

Seth rolls straight from the barrier and Dean follows with his jump just after, time to make a scene. Leaping onto the barrier you easily perform a flip and land just as Roman steps into ringside. With the four of you together you stalk around the ring, Dean lingering near the announcers table while Roman goes behind. You and Seth sidestep together until you stop and he continues to the one corner of the ring not blocked, the path to the ramp no longer an escape option once Seths in position

As if on que the four of you move as one creeping up onto the apron while the loyal wyatt followers form a circle around their leader who watches intrigued

It's Dean who moves first so hyped up on the crowds energy he's practically itching for a fight as he climbs through the ropes lightning quick. Roman follows right behind while you and Seth leap the ropes to floor rowean

With Luke and Erick out of the ring all four of you set your eyes on Braun who's currently in the way of Bray. Like always Dean leaps straight into things, getting caught by Braun but still having enough reach to push Bray straight into the turn buckle before he's thrown back at you. The three of you manage to steady him as Luke gets Erick to help drag Bray from the ring 

The crowd cheers but this closely you can hear the commentators "there's already so much action and this match hasn't even started yet" you can hear the excitement in his voice and it seems to pulse like the feeling in your blood

Watching Braun's movements seems to calm you, it drags out all your senses almost making you hyper aware, even in your current form. Deans bouncing beside you all raw nervous energy, the good kind that makes him the crazy fighter he is. Up, down, up, down you feel your heart slow to match each jump to a beat, up, down, you pounce 

It's so sudden and your so drawn into your senses you almost miss the 'female lions are the hunters' comment but you don't

It takes quick coordinated movements that Bray observes to wear him down but when you do you go for the prides finisher. A boot to the throat your signature set up before you help Dean and Seth get him up, it takes a moment but then a triple power bomb shakes the ring

All smiles you finally allow the referee to come between you as the wyatts climb into the ring. Your pride easily backs into your own corner already feeling pre-victory energy spurring you on while the wyatts gather in their own, Bray drawing his clan close and whispering to them

Braun's attention only seems half on him as the wounded alpha glares in your prides direction the entire time 

The announcer stands side by side with the ref as he begins his introduction of the match "the following contest has had a last minute change" are the first words from his mouth, the ones that follow bring sense to both Hunters presence and the refs lack of interference. "The following will now be under one shift rules, for those who don't know what that is and as a reminder for those who do"

One shift rules are pretty simple, that doesn't mean there simple matches but the rules as their explained are simple. You can win by pin fall or submission, there are no count outs and few ways to get disqualified 

Pin fall is your best bet for a win, you can shift back till the count of ten for a pin fall before your disqualified. Going over ten is a rare occurrence though as it only takes three for a win and two to kickout. Of course you can go for a pin fall in animal form but it's extremely unreliable 

The other way to win is by submission which is practically impossible to do in human form given the ten second rule. However if you can manage to knock your opponent out and they shift back to their human form that counts as a submission

You listen to the announcer run through rules you know so well though your minds already piecing things together

Of course they weren't going to bring in new shifters and not show off your forms, though something told you that was only part of Hunters reasoning for this match. You'd just come to the conclusion this was probably some kind of test when the announcer finally finished talking 

Brays response was immediate, he shifted without so much as breaking eye contact. Watching them shift immediately gives you more to their dynamic, the betas follow their alpha kneeling however before they shift too 

When your eyes flick to Braun though, you can see the defiance within the anger. Studying him with a flicking tail it's easy to tell he's a wild card, Bray growls at him and it takes a moment before he too kneels to shift. The tension between them makes sense, after all alphas are not known to co-exist especially when you realise despite taking orders from the back of the pack that Braun's the bigger alpha. It makes you wonder why he hadn't taken over their pack yet, Bray wouldn't be hard to take out for Braun your sure

Your pride shares a look when the ref stares at you impatiently and with a soft smile the four of you shift 

The crowd falls silent, gasps, then cheers and whistles, calls of beauty and magnificent remarks from the commentators. This is something you expected, to be seen as creatures of beauty is not uncommon but they will soon learn that beauty can be deadly 

Based off the look in Brays eyes you can't tell if he's going to underestimate you, the look of glazed over amusement hides something you don't quite understand. A tail brushes yours and you glance back, long mane, longer coat, slightly darker then the other two, soft eyes, bigger, Roman

"One in" the ref states and you slip between the bottom and middle rope behind a slight shaggy Dean and slightly off colour Seth. You'd laugh if you could, Seths dyed hair had effected his fur colour a little while Deans lack of grooming really showed through especially in his mane which was just as wild as his usual hair 

Once through the ropes you glance down, you all fit on the apron far to easily and it's now you notice the modified ring. So Hunter was prepared but not prepared enough to put a cage up, intriguing or perhaps it was part of his plan. Maybe he was testing your level of control or maybe it was something more sinister 

You shook your head slightly ears flicking, all this thinking was giving you a headache

A paw hits yours playfully and you lift your head to see Deans scruffy mane, nuzzling him you give his cheek a gentle lick. Your group wasn't shy when it came to affection but given the movement from the corner of your eye, things were going to start breaking down now

Despite the ref's call of one, that's only to begin with after a while everything breaks down in these matches, they always do, unless you go for the jugular immediately. That's why disqualifications are close to impossible, most things go as long as you stay within the simple rules

Playing oblivious is easy especially when Seth joins in, nuzzling along the other side of Deans neck and hiding the two of you from view. He purrs a low rumble as you watch his tail flick, right, left, right, then the three of you pounce 

It's perfectly coordinated and it leaves your group in the situation you wanted, pride vs one. It's Braun in the ring though seemingly under Brays instructions, that could make things a little harder but as you pounce on his back your determined to bring him down. Your pride mates follow, Dean going for the hind legs, Seth the mid-section allowing Roman to catch his breath as Braun staggers 

The commentators say something about hunting, your ears fold the loud noise almost painful. It's not enough to distract you though as you leap from his back, landing effortlessly beside Roman as Braun falls 

A gentle nudge which he returns and you place your paws on Braun's throat, rumbling low in your throat in warning. You could use your teeth but you don't feel like getting that vicious currently. Instead applying enough pressure for him to whimper and begin to fade. With Dean on his hide and Seth on his front there's not much he can do to escape 

However a beta comes from no where, your knocked into the ropes and Braun's capable of getting up when your pride move into defence. Hissing prepared for a fight as the others climb back into the ring, the ref calls the win 

Slowly you glance back letting out a happy rumble as you see Romans paw on the chest of an unconscious human Luke, the beta had paid for his interference 

With the refs call the wyatts are the first to shift back, they wait till your pride does the same then commands a scorned Braun to collect Luke

Once they've left the ring the four of you intertwine your tails, hands touching in the middle as you throw your heads back and roar with victory. A clear threat and statement is made beyond the cheering crowd, your pride has arrived and your a threat to the entire roster especially if messed with 

With raw signing off you go back through the crowd, smiling and affectionately bumping each other. You even nip at Dean when he tugs on your ear and it's a pleasant thing. This is all familiar and sweet, this is what your pride is all about

A strange scent fills your senses when you enter the room behind Dean and Roman. You suppress the threatening sound in your throat when you recognise Randys scent mixed with the sickening sweet smell of flowers 

It's strange that Randys in your room with flowers from Hunter, you know there from Hunter, even from here you can see the small card. -proved me right- "he's pleased" Randy says "wants our pack to be the first to extend our congratulations" he plucks a flower from the vase seemingly at random

A blue orchid you realise as you move from his grasp "not much for flowers, send Hunter our thanks though" you say politely. Seths already moved them into the far corner but Randy walks over like it's natural and slots the flower away "yes, well I'm sure you'll want to celebrate, I'll tell him you send thanks" with a grin he's gone 

Dean slams the door "that guys creepy" you nod in agreeance "he's trouble" Roman agrees as Seth drops onto the couch to join the three of you

"Well he was right about one thing" "oh yeah" Dean asks Seth "that we'll want to celebrate" "well yeah we just won our first match on the main roster" Dean practically yells much to your amusement. Getting up you grab your bag "then I suggest we book in, have a shower and get to celebrating" you throw over your shoulder as you open the door 

Eagerly your pride follow and when you reach the exit the four of you share an elaborate kiss, tails curling "to the first day of the rest of our lives" you whisper "believe that" Roman whispers back and with a smile the four of you head off to celebrate the first of many wins to come

**Author's Note:**

> This got really out of hand, it started as barely an idea more of a thought. I wanted a pride of lions shield x reader in a werewolf au practically but that was about it. That's what I knew I wanted then started writing and I stopped before the fight for a long time but finally I finished it. It's way to long but it's finished and I'm proudly happy so I hope you all enjoy it aswell


End file.
